gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Gunpla Fans clash : A battle of YOUTH
Standing in front of a odd looking table Alex Rigjaw a boy of odd height an slender build listens to the table as it ask. (please set your GB base and gunpla to commence combat.) "What ever this won't take to long I hope i need to go meet with a rival shop trying to close my gunpla shop in the down town mall." talking to his opponent who wasn't paying much attention. Alex puts down his tablet on the base an pulling out his Serpent from his jacket Alex puts the gunpla on the table ahead of him. Watching the launcher form around his gunpla Alex's eyes almost glow with excitement for the battle to come. "Alex Rigjaw an Serpent Moving out!" With that said A large Gunpla replica of a Serpent from Gundam wing EW series launches out an into the arena. Bergen Blunt stepped up to the Table, and set up his GP base. This was to be his first real Gunpla battle. He had thoroughly customized his gunpla, and he hoped it would not go to waste. Placing the GP base, he set down the model. "Bergen Blunt and Tieren blaustrade, Ready and able!" The arena immediately materialized into a familiar terrain. The table read: TEXAS COLONY: MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM Setting up behind a plateau, Tieren Blaustrade adjusted its cannons, searching for its target. Eventually, it found the opponent's Serpent. Bergen gripped the controls. "300 millimeters! Let's light em up!" one of the main guns fired at the enemy mobile suit. (86, crit) -end- Just able to land on the sand of the arena the serpent is bombarded by long ranged gun fire! taking a powerful shots to the chest blowing off a chunk of its upper body armor and knocking the heavy gunpla on its butt. Alex seeing the sand make it even harder for a heavy gunpla like Serpent to move he adjusted the thrusters an activated them allowing the heavy serpent to glide on the sand as it picks itself up. Picking the opponents gunpla up Serpent targets the opponent with its left shoulder rocket launcher an firing rocket at the opponent. both missiles hit. ^.^ "Teach you to attack my Serpent." "6 + 25 hits " -end_ Bergen swerved a little too late as the oncoming missile crashed into Blaustrade's shinguard. The armor held, but wouldn't take much more of that kind of abuse. Bergen decided to start closing the range gap. Moving from cover to cover, he fired another 300mm shot. (66+5=72, regular hit) -end- Seeing the hit strike its mark but leave hardly any damage a large caliber cannon fires an strikes the already weaken upper armor of the serpent staggering it back as the Serpent attempts to regain its balance the Gunpla glides around to the left now ducking behind a sand dune an popping up from the other side firing the double gatling gun at its opponent who was charging. (81 + 49 crit an hit) - "double weapon fire same time" -end- Boosting from cover to cover, Bergen was suprised as the tieren was peppered by gunfire, which somehow tore off one of the tieren's shoulderguards. Manouvering around, he fired off another shot. He was getting closer and closer to the target, and would soon be in melee range. (67+5=73, regular hit) -end- Watching the Tierens shoulder guards fall off as the bullets pierce them Alex smirks as he can feel the tides of battle turning in his favor all he had to do was keep it out of melee an he would win this. Suddenly a large shell struck Serpents lower left leg making it buckle as the heavy mobile suit spun around kicking up dust as it stop moving. Seeing the Tieren's movements Alex could tell it was attempting to close the gap so to attack with a melee weapon this would be a perfect time to lay a trap for his opponent. let him get in close an use the full strength of his shoulder rocket launchers. So with this in mind the Serpent makes a charge for the Tieren! Firing with its Double gatling guns aiming for the opponents feet to trip them up or less damage the legs. hit 41 + 5 = 46 -end- Bullets rattled off of the shinguards of the Tieren as Bergen manouvered it behind a plateau nearby where the Serpent had stopped moving. Bergen decided to try and do as much damage as possible to the serpent before going in for the melee. He didn't know what the enemy had up their sleeve, after all. Ducking out from behind cover, Bergen fired another 300mm shot. (71 + 5 = 76 Crit) -End- Speeding pass the Tieren the Alex notice that his opponent wasn't taking the bait maybe now it was time for more forward tactics. As the Serpent was about to make a turn around a tree a large caliber shot strikes the Serpents back side hard removing several small armor padding. Spinning from the attack the Serpent Quickly adjust itself and opening the its left missile launcher it fire a single missile at its opponent's leg armor. [ 67 + 25 = 92 crit ] end -- As the cannon loaded another shell, the enemy's Serpent suddenly appeared, firing a missile at the Tieren's leg. Unable to react in time, the missile hit. The armor plate took a good amount of damage, but the leg started to smoke. If Bergen didn't take this opportunity, he could lose. Quickly swerving around, He fired a shot from the 300mm on the other shoulder before boosting in for a two hit combo, using the cannons as hammers. (71 for the ranged, 99 and 66 for the melee, balancing to crit, supercrit, normal) -End- Seeing this sudden attack happen Alex knew his only chance at surviving up close was to us his free right arm and try to block the damage best he could. Shifting the Serpent to its right an raising the right arm as a devastating high caliber round strikes there serpents forearm splitting apart its armor an leaving it exposed as the opponent rush in for melee strikes. Once again keeping up the arm as a shield the tieren instantly slice through the arm casing an explosing that knocks back the serpent an sending up errors all over Alex's controls. Finally another strike clashes down on the serpent shreading what was left of the upper armor on the serpent. now in close range the serpent kicks up its thrusters as it gets back to its feet an fires another missile at the tieren's leg. + 25 = 53 hit -end- The missile struck the heavily beaten shield, causing it to snap off. The leg underneath began to throw out sparks, and Bergen got several warning screens. That leg would barely work anymore. Knowing he had to keep the melee advantage, Bergen boosts the tieren forward again for another one-two combo with the cannons as hammers. (24 and 60, balances out to 2 hits) -end- The hammer strikes twice hard on the serpents main head display causing it to crack badly an thrash the serpent around like a bad rag doll joke. Using this opening now the serpent glides to the left of the tieren and fires its missile directly into its broken leg either way this could be a crippling advantage for Alex. (52 + 25 hit ) ---end--- The tieren's left leg breaks off at the knee, Forcing it to the ground. Grunting, bergen swiveled the tieren so it was facing the serpent. "You're not outta the woods yet!" Firing up the jetpack, the tieren shot another 300mm round at the serpent before unsheathing his beam trench knives and flying at the serpent for a double stab. (Balancing out to a Hit, a critical, and a hit) -end- Taking a surprise shoot to the lower half of its body the Serpent reals back as the armor chips an cracks away from repeated strikes only to have a massive blow to the right shoulder removing the shoulder missile launcher causing an explosion that knock the Serpent to the side as another sword strike takes a large chunk from its side. now almost point blank the serpent takes aim with its double gatling gun an fires at the tieren's right arm. 42 + 48 + 5 = 95 sup crit "double weapon fire same time" --end-- The Double gatling tears the tieren's arm off. Now literally on its last legs, bergen decided to go all out. The tieren fires a point blank shot from the 300mm, and brings down the cannon on the Serpent's head. (hit and a miss) -end- Seeing this desprit dash at a final strike Alex smiles "A war between grunts of there generation but the serpent a grandfather mobile suit wins today!" Seeing the Tieren attempt to fire its cannon the Serpent dashes forward taking the shot directly into the chest revealing the under frame of the gunpla. Firing its Double gatling gun at its targets face an then dropping the gatling gun so to punch the tieren twice. 25 + 19 + 60 (gatling gun hit an punchs miss an hit.) -end- Hands flying over the controls, Bergen managed to activate the jetpack one more time. The tieren unit flopped over, and the Serpent's fist struck a shield. Landing back on its back, bergen used his last arm to fire a 300mm shot, then brings the cannon down once more On the serpent's head. (miss and hit) -end- Taking a hard hit on the head the serpent bearly hang on from the damage to his head. then the serpent lungs forward attempting to land two punchs on its opponent finally opening its left shoulder rocket launcher an fires a single missile into its half dead gunpla opponent. "sorry it had to go this way normally i'd have lost by now oh well maybe next time you'll have better luck." 41 punch miss, 54 punch miss, 94 crit missile. --end--- Bergen sighed as the field disintegrated and he collected the Tieren. "That was a good game! I did not expect the Serpent to be so active after....." Bergen counted on his fingers. "6 cannon shots, 2 stabs with the beam knives, 5 Cannon smashes... That usually does the trick." -end- picking up the Serpent in his hands as the serpent's head falls off " well looks like its head was already off just staying on by balance ^.^" most the gunpla was trash good time for repairs looks like. "ya didn't think this little guy had it in him to take all that." -end-